This disclosure relates to a communication device, and more particularly to a communication device that provides information between a fuel supply device and a fuel cell vehicle.
Fuel cell vehicles are generally known in the art, and particularly relate to vehicles that generate driving power via an electrochemical reaction of a fuel gas with an oxidizing gas. By way of example only, one preferred fuel gas is hydrogen that is selectively combined with air to complete the electrochemical reaction of the fuel gas and supply desired driving power for the vehicle. An on-board fuel tank maintains the supply of fuel gas. The fuel tank must be periodically replenished or refueled and, unlike a typical gasoline refueling system, information relating to the fuel tank must be communicated to the fuel gas filling or refueling station in order to provide for safe and effective refueling of the on-board fuel tank.
Various data or information may be exchanged between the vehicle and the fuel gas filling station. For example, the volume, temperature, pressure, heat transfer characteristics, etc. of the fuel gas tank are representative parameters that may be monitored or stored, some of which may be conveyed to the fuel gas filling station during the refueling process. This data is typically stored in an electronic control unit (ECU) and upon connection between the refueling nozzle with the vehicle receptacle, a data transfer between the stored data and the fuel gas filling station is also completed. Oftentimes, these communication devices/ECUs have to access the main ECU of the vehicle to gather the information on tank system status such as temperature. However, it is common to shut off all power when the key is removed from the vehicle ignition. In other instances, the power is shut off after a predetermined time period measured from the time the key is removed from the vehicle ignition. In either instance, the power shut off can interfere with the transfer of data between the vehicle and the fuel gas filling station.
Consequently, a need exists for an alternative arrangement that provides for effective communication of data or information when a refueling station is most likely to require that information.